1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal and a terminal crimping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are crimp terminals including an electric wire connecting portion electrically connected to a core wire of an electric wire. Such a crimp terminal and an electric wire are crimped by a terminal crimping device, thereby being electrically connected to each other. To increase the adhesion strength between an exposed core wire and an electric wire connecting portion, crimp terminals of this kind have the following shape. The crimp terminals described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958, for example, each have a saw-toothed serration part on the inner wall surface of an electric wire connecting portion. The crimp terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-160591 has an uneven surface portion composed of a plurality of recesses and protrusions on the inner wall surface of an electric wire connecting portion. The crimp terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69449 has a serration part composed of a plurality of grooves on the inner wall surface of an electric wire connecting portion. The serration parts and the uneven surface portion increases the contact area between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire, thereby increasing the adhesion strength therebetween. The terminal crimping device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-222343 thrusts an auxiliary punch against an electric wire connecting portion after completion of crimping, thereby forming a protrusion thrusted into a core wire inside the crimp terminal. The terminal crimping device thus increases the adhesion strength between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire.
The adhesion strength between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire affects the relation of electrical connection therebetween. As the adhesion strength increases, the electrical connection is improved. For this reason, crimp terminals need to secure the adhesion strength. To increase the adhesion strength, however, the number of manufacturing processes is increased as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-222343, for example. As a result, the cost may possibly increase.